Akame ga Shinobi
by D-nasty
Summary: Sacrificing himself to seal Kaguya Naruto and the Tailed Beasts finds themselves in a different dimension corrupted by chaos, hatred, pain, and death. Being who he is Naruto makes his duty to do something about it. Using his powers and weapons of this world our favorite ninja will forge his way into this corrupted world to bring finally peace. Challenge by Darkmagicdragon!
1. Transfer to a Corrupted World

**Hey everybody I decided to take on Darkmagicdragon's Naruto X Akame ga Kill Challenge since it's been up for two years and nobodies wanted to take so I decided to do it.**

 **The harem is this: Leone, Akame, Sheele, Najenda, Esdeath, Chelsea, Sayo, Spear, Air, Fal, and Luna.**

* * *

Chapter 1 Transfer to a Corrupted World

In a deep forest surrounded by nature and animals layed a 17 year old lighty tan skin young man standing 5'7 having spiky blonde hair that had bangs framing the sides of his face with whisker marks on his cheeks wearing remains of black and orange jacket showing off his toned muscular physic, a necklace that had a green gem, orange pants with the left pants leg shredded, and blue ninja sandals.

This young man was Naruto Uzumaki.

Hero of the Fourth Shinobi World War.

"Ugh, damn." Naruto groaned blinking his eyes open showing they were ocean blue as he sat up rubbing his head. "My head's killing me." His eyes widen in shock before he looked over himself. "Wait, I'm alive? But how?"

 **"Naruto."** A male voice in his head said showing a colossal red-orange nine tailed fox.

"Kurama? What's going on?" Naruto wondered. "The last thing I remember..." He said as it came back to him.

 _Flashback_

"Give it up child, this world is over!" Kaguya Otsutsuki said floating in the air gaining more power to destroy everything.

"As long as I breath, I won't give up." Naruto swore standing defiantely.

 **"You have to do something Naruto!"** A male voice in his head said showing a colossal sandy-brown with dark blue marking on his body raccoon dog.

 **"Shukaku's right, dear. She's getting more and more powerful by the minute."** A female voice in his head said showing a colossal white fived tailed horse with a dolphin's head.

"I know, Kokuo. But at the moment I'm running out of options here to defeat her." Naruto said.

 **"Well there has to be something we can do."** A male voice in his head said showing a colossal grey three tailed turtle.

 **"Got that right, Isobu. It's not over til the fat lady sings!"** A male voice in his head said showing a colossal red-furred green-skinned four tailed monkey.

 **"Yeah Son Goku! We can still beat that old dusty bitch!"** A female voice in his head said showing a colossal blue seven tailed rhinoceros beetle with the six tails being wings.

"I agree, Chomei. But I need a way to take her power from her while also sealing her away." Naruto said trying to think.

 **"You might want to think fast, cause the clock is ticking."** A female voice in his head said showing a colossal cobalt blue and black flamed two tailed cat.

 **"This whole thing is making me more nervous, Matatabi. My heart is literaly racing."** A female voice in his head said showing a colossal white light blueish tint six tailed slug.

 **"I hear you, Saiken. Everything rides on this."** A male voice in head said showing a colossal dark grey eight tailed bull with the tails looking like octopus legs.

"No lie there, Gyuki. Any ideas, Kurama?" Naruto asked.

 **"I have a seal that's perfect for this kind of situation, but it'll cost you your life."** Kurama said gravely.

Naruto looked down in thought before raising his head with a steely resolve.

"Let's do it." He said.

 **"Are you sure, kit? You'll be leaving her alone with your unborn children."** Kurama said.

"She knows the kind of person I am. She would be proud of me with whatever I chose. I only hope we can meet in the afterlife." Naruto said.

 **"Alright then, get ready."** Kurama said.

Feeling information going into his head Naruto got ready as he transformed into his Six Paths Sage Mode.

"Ha! What can you do in that form?" Kaguya laughed hauntingly.

"This!" Naruto vanished before her eyes.

"Please like that will work on me!" Kaguya said turning around to attack only to see nothing. "What the?"

"Look closer." She heard behind her making her look to see Naruto right there with his right hand glowing a rainbow color. "It's over for you, Kaguya!"

Naruto slammed his hand into her chest before Kaguya felt all her strength and power leaving her as her body began to fade away.

"N-No, no! You can't do this to me!" Kaguya shouted.

"You have only yourself to blame for trying to destroy the Elemental Nations. This is what you deserve!" Naruto roared pushing her hand into her chest harder making Kaguya shouted more. "Secret Sealing Art: Divine Siphoning Punishment!"

In a flash of light everything was blinded, and when it went away it showed Naruto standing there with Kaguya nowhere in sight.

"I did it. And she's never getting out." Naruto chuckled in relief feeling Kaguya was sealed away for good and that her strength was completely gone. Naruto then feel down on his back looking at the sky as the sunrays were coming through the clouds. "That was exhausting."

 **"Kit, look down."** Kurama said.

Naruto looked down to see his feet were begining to fade away as it trailed up to his body.

"Heh, I guess this is how I go out." Naruto said laying his head back down. "At least I was able to save the world."

 **"You did a good job, Naruto."** Son Goku said.

"Thanks. I suppose I should unseal you guys from my body." Naruto said.

 **"Actually, we think it would be best if we stayed with you."** Shukaku said.

"But don't you guys want to be free?" Naruto asked confused.

 **"We feel better leaving this world with you Naruto-dear."** Kokuo soothed.

 **"That's right! You make us feel alive, and like us for us! Not our power!"** Chomei exclaimed.

 **"Besides, we feel it would be best to stay with you til the end."** Matatabi grinned.

"B-But.." Naruto tried to say.

 **"Our minds are made up, Naruto."** Saiken said.

 **"They're right, so don't even think about trying to convince us otherwise."** Isobu nodded.

 **"We're you're friends Naruto. Heck after everything we've been through you can consider us your new family."** Gyuki smiled.

"Thanks you guys." Naruto chuckled as tears went down his face.

 **"Fighting alongside you was awesome, Otouto-san."** Kurama smiled.

"You too, Nii-san." Naruto grinned. He then turned over and wrote something in the ground.

 **"What are you doing, kit?"** Kurama asked.

"I'm leaving a message for her." Naruto smiled making the Biju understand.

When it was done Naruto took off his headband and placed in beside the message.

"There." Naruto said as he was fading to his chest up to his neck, he then looked up to the sky to see the sun was shinning so brightly as if Kami was thanking him for protecting his world. "So long everyone, Dattebayo." And with that Naruto faded completely.

It was on that day Naruto sacrificed himself for his world. But not before leaving a message for his lover that said,

 **Live on for me, my Hime. Take care of our children, and I hope we meet in the afterlife to love each other for eternity.**

 **Love Naruto.**

 _Flashback Ends_

"Yeah, I sacrificed myself to seal Kaguya, only to wake up alive." Naruto frowned.

 **"It's not just that, Naruto."** Matatabi said.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asks.

 **"Feel the air around here."** Saiken said.

Naruto nodded and expanded his senses, and what he felt left him feeling revolted.

"Oh my..! What the hell is this?! The air! I can feel the hate, darkness, fear, and corruption!" Naruto exclaimed resisting the urge to puke.

 **"Exactly. The air here is way different from the air in the Elemental Nations."** Gyuki said.

 **"And that's not even the helf of it. Turn to your right."** Shukaku said.

Naruto turned his head to see creatures he's never seen before walk through the forest.

"Those aren't summons." Naruto said from what he felt from them.

 **"No they're not Naruto-dear. From what we can feel we're not in the Elemental Nations or even our own world."** Kokuo said.

"Wait, are you saying instead of dying we transfered to a different dimension?" Naruto said.

 **"That's what we're looking at."** Son Goku shrugged.

Naruto was quite deep in thought thinking about what his next move would be.

"Well first thing we have to do is figure out about this world." Naruto said standing up.

 **"You might want to find some clothes first."** Chomei chirped.

Naruto looked down at himself to see the state of his clothes making him blush in embarrassment.

"Right. Clothes first, information second." Naruto said making all the Biju laugh in his head. "Oh shut up!"

 **Three months later**

Naruto spent all the time he could learning of the world he was in, and it that time he left his mark on the world known as the Wandering Sage. He was known for protecting the innocent and pure while killing the corrupted and evil. The good people are calling him a savior feeling he was a new light to bring peace while the Capital try to kill him for trying to stand to their power but it was proving to not work.

When he first started out Naruto thought he could storm the Capital and kill off Prime Minister Honest and his army purging everyone who was corrupt, but he then thought about he could be taken down by their forces and their weapons.

The Teigu or Imperial Arms, whichever one you want to pick.

He heard how powerful they are and he doesn't know what to expect from them; especially their trump cards like a hidden ability or 'Ace in the Hole'. To Naruto he theorized it was like a Bloodline back in his world.

As Naruto has been battling the Capitals forces he's come across several Teigu that were used to kill him only to be collected by him, ones he found by accident, or ones he stole from the Capital when he was trying to find some durt on them. Surprisingly he's able to use one, but we'll get to that another time.

He's heard of the Revolutionary Army, but he has no intention of joining them because he has doubt in their capabilities. He doesn't think their useless, but from what he's seen so far none of them looked like they would last against soldiers with Teigu whose trained with them for years while the Revolutinary soldiers haven't had that much time.

However he has heard of it's group of assassins.

Night Raid.

They're very skilled and seem like the best team to join in bringing this world to peace. However, he feels like he needs to test them to see if they meet up to his expectations.

Right now its night time and he's standing on a tall building trying to find said group of assassins feeling it was time to meet them. Which is kinda hard because of all the negative energies.

He's wearing new clothes that consist of a black sleeveless muscle shirt connected to a black mask that covers the lower half of his face with a black high collared cloak over him, wrappings around his waist, orange pants, shin wrapping around the legs of his pants, and black shinobi sandals. On his back was a large black Scandinavian broadsword with a grey hilt, a white stripe down the middle and spikes around the guard inside a black scabbard with a strap on that went over his right shoulder and under it to wrap around his left side.(Think Kirito's strap on.)

 _"Man, the negativity here always leaves me feeling nauseated."_ Naruto frowned.

 **"I agree with you there. It's sickening."** Matatabi said.

 **"I'm with ya. And that's coming from me since I use to have Gaara kill for a living."** Shukaku added in.

 **"Kit, I'm sensing energies dropping one by one in a matter of minutes. Southeast."** Kurama said.

Naruto turned his head in that direction and felt what Kurama was feeling.

"You're right. This might be what we're looking for. Let's go!" Naruto dived off the tall building before throwing his left hand out making a charka chain like his mother before him come out of his palm and nail a building where he used the momentum to swing himself towards his destination before he leapt from building to building to get the rest of the way there.

When reaching his destination he landed on a branch of a tall tree he saw an interesting, but a welcomed sight. A one sided battle between a bunch of gaurdsmen of a noble family and the very people he's been searching for...

Night Raid.

From the discription of them based on what he's read he was able to identify whose who.

The first one was a 17 year old pale skin young girl standing 5'4 having long black hair that reaches down to her knees with red eyes wearing a dark sleeveless mini dress with a white collar and a red tie holding her C-cup breasts with a long dark coat over her, a red belt around her waist that has a red side skirt cover, red gauntlets and black gloves, long black socks and black shoes wielding a katana that had a red + sign gaurd and handle. She was Akame.

The second one was a 21 year old pale skin young woman standing 5'7 having long blonde hair going to her back that had two long bangs that frame the sides of her head with golden eyes wearing a black tube top holding her E-cup breasts, a white scarf around her neck, gold armbands under her shoulders that had puffy sleeves to her wrists, white pants that had the insides uncovered showing off the upper part between her legs and her black panties, a brown belt around her waist that had a round silver buckle, and brown boots. The thing that stood out about her was that she had lion ears on the top of her head, lions claws for hands, and a long lion tail coming out of her tailbone. She was Leone.

The third one was a 17 year old pale skin young girl standing 5'1 having very long pink hair in twin-tails on the sides of her head with pink eyes wearing a pink long sleeved shirt with a pink tied shawl that has a high collar, a pink gown, and black stocking with pink shoes wielding a gaint heavy looking gun-like sniper. She was Mine.

The fourth one was a 18 year old lighty tan skin young boy standing 5'5 having green hair going to his shoulders with green eyes but the left eye was covered by his bangs having red goggles on top of his head wearing a white and red ringer shirt with a long green jacket with a fur-trimmed hood over it, blue jeans, and brown shoes wielding gloves red fingerless gloves with metallic claw-like fingertips and a flat spinthread on the top of his hands with wires connected to the fingertips. He was Lubbock.

The fifth and final one looked like a man standing 6'1 wearing white and black clothes with grey armor on his shoulders, knees, chest, and head that had a facegaurd and yellow eyes having a collared cape on wielding a large spear with the tip large and red holding a oval orb. He didn't have any information on him but from what he heard his name is Bulat.

Now from a normal point of view one would think a group of assasins are killing innocent gaurdsmen, but from what Naruto was feeling they were evil and getting what they deserve.

His attention was brought by a 17 year old lightly tan skin young boy standing 5'5 having medium length brown hair having a cowlick with green eyes wearing a white, high collar jacket over a tan sweater vest, a pair of black pants, brown gloves and combat boots having a sword on his back carried by a string who meet up with a young girl having short blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a white long-sleeved shirt, with a light blue ribbon on her neck, a sleeveless light blue dress over it with a black bodice, white frills, and a pair of white boots with a guard.

Deciding to see how this would play out Naruto watched the boy named Tatsumi try to protect the girl Aria after Akame killed the guard, but it was easy to see he was outclassed. When Akame was about to deal the finishing blow she was stopped by Leone who told Tatsumi what the family has been doing making Naruto and the Biju disgusted. When Tatsumi didn't believe her she showed him the storehouse full of dead bodies covered in blood hanging from the ceiling, in cages, but the shocker was seeing his two friends inside one looking dead and the other looking like they were on their last leg.

Aria showed her true colors saying how they were peasants and that they were above them showing she was cruel and sadistic, enraged by this Tatsumi killed Aria with one slash before he fell to his knees feeling dead inside from seeing his friends in such state.

From what Naruto was feeling Tatsumi's friends were still alive, but on deaths door. So he decided to give him a hand.

Naruto jumped from the tree to the ground getting everyones attention.

"Who're you?" Akame asked tensing up.

"Relax, I'm just here to help this Tatsumi guy and heal his friends." Naruto said walking into the storehouse.

"I hate to tell you this, but they'll be pretty much dead soon. You won't be able to heal them." Leone said.

"That's were your wrong." Naruto smirked.

Looking inside the storehouse Naruto saw a 17 year old slighty tan skin young girl standing 5'5 having long black hair with black eyes wearing a white butterfly accessory on the right side of her head naked showing her C-cup breasts to the world her whole body covered with cuts and blood hanging from the ceiling by her wrists. Feeling the other energy he turned his head to see a 17 year old slighty tan skin young boy standing 5'5 having short somewhate unruly dark brown hair with brown eyes wearing a white martial arts headband around his head naked his whole body covered in burns marks, cuts, and blood in a cage leaning on the bars.

Naruto freed them, put robes on their bodies, and layed them down outside.

"Here we go." Naruto said placing his hands on their chests and started to used the Six Paths power.

Everyone there was shocked to see Naruto's hands glow gold and even more shocked to see the injuries on Tatsumi's friends started to heal and disappear. When he was done Naruto removed his hand and checked on them to make sure her vitals were clear.

"There they're good as knew." Naruto smiled.

"I-I don't believe it." Tatsumi muttered.

"He actually healed them." Akame said stunned.

"I am extremely impressed." Leone said stunned as well.

The other members of Night Raid were equally stunned.

"Ugh..." The boy groaned rising up.

"W-What..." The girl moaned getting up too.

"Ieyasu! Sayo! You're ok!" Tatsumi shouted in extreme relief.

"But how? I don't understand." Ieyasu said in disbelief touching his body.

"We should be dead right now." Sayo breathed clutching the robe to her body.

"Yeah, that's my doing." Naruto chuckled waving at them getting their attention. "I used my powers to heal your injuries and restore your bodies to normal."

"Who're you?" Sayo asked.

"You can call me the Wandering Sage." Naruto grinned.

"You're the Wandering Sage?! You've been known to kill the Capital's men and forces!" Tatsumi shouted.

"He's also been known to helping the innocent and giving them better lives." Akame said from hearing about him.

"After what we've been through because of the Capital, I say that's pretty awesome." Ieyasu grinned.

"So what is a guy like yourself doing around here?" Leone asked placing her left hand on her hip.

"I'm actually here for you Night Raid guys." Naruto said standng up.

"Why's that?" Akame asked.

"Simple, I want to join your group." Naruto stated like it was an everyday thing.

That surprised everyone.

"But before that..." Naruto got in a battle stance. "I want to test you guys and see if you have the bite to back up your bark."

Leone smirked cracking her right fingers, Akame readied her katana, Lubbock grinned flexing his gloves, Mine raised her gun-like sniper, and Bulat spinned his spear ready for battle.

"Oh you wanna see if we got the stuff, huh?" Leone chuckled. "Think you can handle us by yourself?"

"Only one way to find out." Naruto grinned.

Seeing as a battle was about to happen Tatsumi got Ieyasu and Sayo who were wearing the robes properly and the three made their way behind the bushes to see what was about to happen.

Everything was quite as the wind blew making their hair, cloaks, cape, and jackets flow in the breeze as a single leaf fell from a tree.

When it hit the ground both sides charged at one another signalying the fight.

* * *

 **And I'm going to stop it right there. Hope you all like it, and stay tune for the next chapter.**


	2. Joining Night Raid

**I decided to add Mine and Kurome in the harem.**

 **So the harem now is: Leone, Akame, Sheele, Mine, Najenda, Esdeath, Kurome, Chelsea, Sayo, Spear, Air, Fal, and Luna.**

 **Also Tatsumi, Ieyasu, and Lubbock with get with the OC's that Ryan L. Spradling provided.**

* * *

Chapter 2 Joining Night Raid

Naruto and Leone collided their fists together creating a boom before Naruto leaped over Leone and swift-kicked his left leg at Akame who ducked and slashed her katana upward only for Naruto to put his right foot on the blade and backflipped away from her. Mine who shifted her long barrel sniper to a machine gun form shot at Naruto with a barrage of yellow energy shots who bob and weaved through all of them, one managed to get him but he blocked it with his arms crossed making him skid across the ground backwards on his feet.

Lubbock waved his arms around making the threads come out to try and snare Naruto only for him to jump and dodge all over the place being the slippery vermin that he was thanks to all the evasive training he had under his belt. Lubbock managed to entangled his right arm and yank Naruto towards him, Bulat who came beside him readied his spear and thrusted it forward yet Naruto spinned and clapped his hands on the tip stopping it in its tracks. Naruto then swung himself below and kicked Lubbock and Bulat in the chests making them stagger back as Naruto leaped backwards as the threads from his arm came back and backflipped a couple of times before landing on a crouch position as all the members of Night Raid came together.

"You got some fast reflexes." Leone complimented.

"Yeah, not bad man." Lubbock grinned.

"You guys aren't bad yourselves." Naruto chuckled.

"Yeah, duh. We're the best at what we do." Mine snarked.

"But you better get ready, pal." Bulat said.

"Cause this is where things get serious." Akame frowned.

"Well if that's the case." Naruto said getting up and grabbed the hilt of his sword with his right hand and pulled it out before pointing it at the assassin group. "I'll get serious too."

"I'll take point." Akame said rushing as Naruto who rushed at her too and they clashed their swords together trying to overpower the other, they separated before meeting their clash of swords with a endless count of strikes trying to get the other. When they clashed their swords again Akame stepped back and slashed her katana sideways but Naruto blocked it turning his sword upside down. Naruto then manuevered her sword to her right sword and slashed diagonally only for Akame to lean back dodging the swipe. Suddenly Leone jumped over Akame and attacked Naruto with a barrage of strikes from her claws which Naruto meet with his own using his left fist or blocked using his forearm.

Naruto jumped up and kicked his right leg to Leone's face who pulled her head back but was then met with the backkick of his left foot, but she blocked it with her arms crossed. But that didn't stop Naruto who began assaulting Leone's arms with peppering kicks skidding her back. When she got her footing back Leone punched Naruto in the gut with her right fist making him groan but he retallied with his own left fist in her gut making her double over with the pain. When he got on his feet Naruto backkicked her across the face with his left leg, when Leone got her barrings together she punched him in the chest sending him flying.

As he was flying Naruto suddenly got pelted with a barrage of shots that were coming from Mine, he readied his sword and spinned it deflecting the shots away from him, Naruto looked behind him to see a tree so he flipped backwards with his feet on the trunk and leaped towards Mine and meet his sword with her machine gun that shifted back to her long barrel sniper form. He attacked her with strike from his sword and fists which she meet with the gun or her own fists, when their weapons clashed Mine moved her gun to chest to shoot him, but Naruto ducked and kicked her legs making her fall on her back. Naruto reared his fist back to hit her face but Mine rolled out of the way before she ran up to him and swung her gun to hit him in the face but he leaped back.

Suddenly he saw threads all around him making Naruto turn his head to see Lubbock a few feet away with his hands out before he closed them trapping Naruto in his clutches, but Naruto wasn't deterred as he moved his sword into the threads before spinning around and breaking Lubbock's hold on him. When he landed Naruto leaped at Lubbock and assaulted his body with slashes from his swords, punches from his fists, and kicks from his feet, only for his opponents to block or retallied with the threads. Lubbock jumped back and thrusted his hands forwards making the threads strike forward like a slingshot, but Naruto ran through them and into Lubbock's face before nailing him in the chest knocking him down.

Sensing something behind him Naruto turned around and raised his sword sideways with his hand on the blade and blocked something with force, but he didn't see anything before using his senses to find out the foe was invisible. Knowing that he raised his right foot and kicked them away before they showed themselves and revealed it was Bulat, who then spinned his spear in his left hand before charging at Naruto who meet the attack with his sword. Bulat punched Naruto in the face with his right making him spin who got his footing back and uppercutted him under his chin sending him into the air, but Naruto wasn't going to let him off that easy as he leaped after him and slammed him left foot into his chest knocking him and Bulat to the ground before leaping off a few feet away from him.

He turned his lead to see Night Raid regrouping and readied to attack him together.

"This guy's pretty good to be able to hold all of us off." Lubbock said.

"Yeah. The way he fights he doesn't waste a single movement." Bulat said.

"I'm liking the fight so far." Leone smirked.

"I wonder what kind of training he must've done to be able to fight so well." Akame muttered.

"It doesn't matter. We have Teigu, while he just has a plain broadsword." Mine scoffed.

"Oh, you think so?" Naruto smirked lifting the sword up to his face with both hands as the flat side of the blade faced the group. "Screech." A pair of red lips manifests on the blade just above the guard, the mouth opened showing razor sharp teeth and unleashes a small sonic screech that made the Night Raid group cover their ears in pain and making them disorientated.

"W-What the hell is that?!" Mine shouted.

"I don't know, but it's hurting my ears!" Lubbock gritted.

"Well I have it the worst! Being part animal my senses intensify that damn sound!" Leone yelled.

"How is he able to do that?" Bulat groaned.

"That sword must be a Teigu." Akame moaned.

"You're correct. This Teigu is **Sound Sword: Whispering Death**." Naruto grinned before disappearing and then reappearing in the middle of the group and spun around in a tornado knocking the Night Raid members down to the ground. As they tried to get up and get their hearing back Naruto decided to explain his Teigu. "This Teigu was made from the vocal cords of a super-class danger beast that could release supersonic blasts capable of causing earthquakes, collapsing mountains, and even sinking islands."

"How the hell did you come across a Teigu like that?" Mine asked.

"I'll tell you after our spar." Naruto said.

After finally getting their bearings back the assassin group nodded at one another and charged at Naruto who was ready for them.

While they were fighting, still in the bushes were Tatsumi, Ieyasu, and Sayo watching the battle go with rapt attention and awe.

"Amazing." Tatsumi breathed.

"That guy is going toe-to-toe with Night Raid." Ieyasu muttered in awe.

"I've heard how Night Raid were hard assassins to kill that had great skills. For the Wandering Sage to be able to keep up them, must mean he's strong." Sayo said amazed.

"Speaking of strong, just what are we going to do now?" Ieyasu asked.

"What do you mean?" Sayo wondered.

"Because we were beaten and tortured by shallow and evil people we've seen how terrible the capital really is. So we can't join them or the army if a rich family like that was corrupted. I don't know about you guys, but if we really want to help our village we have to get stronger." Ieyasu said.

"And how are we going to do that?" Tatsumi asked.

Ieyasu looked at the battle between the Wandering Sage and Night Raid and got an idea.

Leaping back into the air Naruto spun his sword around blocking the threads that were coming from Lubbock's gloves, Bulat and Leone suddenly appeared behind and striked with their spear and claws only for Naruto to block the Bulat's spear with his sword and his left hand to catch Leone's right claw. He then swift-kicked them across their faces with his left leg before turning around and swiped his sword to their chests as the pressured air from the sword knocked them to the ground.

When he landed on his feet Naruto ducked down from a energy shot that came from Mine as she had her gun in sniper mode before shifting it back to machine gun mode and she fired a barrage of energy shots at him leading Naruto to run around the area dodging her shots before he started to run right to her dodging left and right jumping and sliding underneath all the shot. When he was in range Naruto jumped over Mine and slashed his sword down, but she retallied by swinging her gun and the two meet in a deadlock when suddenly they lost their footing and tumble to the ground with Naruto on top of Mine pinning her down. Not only that...

But his left hand was on her right breast which his unintentionally squeeze making her blush.

 _"Hmmm, a solid B-cup."_ Naruto thought.

 **"Naruto, how bold. I like it."** Matatabi grinned.

 _"Oh hush!"_ Naruto shouted.

"Y-Y-You pervert!" Mine screamed swinging her left hand to slap him but Naruto leaped back as Mine sat up and covered her chest. "How dare you grab my chest!"

"Hey it was an accident. Although you have a descent and firm pair on you." Naruto said crossing his arms that had Mine sputter and blush harder.

"When I get my hands on you!" She growled.

Naruto would've made a comment if not for swinging his sword upside down to block a sword strike from Akame before they engaged in a series of sword strikes each one or blocking it, when they locked swords again Naruto and Akame pulled their fists back and slammed them into each others faces making them stumble back before they charged at each other again.

They slammed their swords together before colliding their fists locked in a stalemate before they smashed their knees into one another making a booming sound from the intensity of their strengths before they did it again with their other knee and they just repeated over and over while a crater was starting to form under them. They both then jumped back out of the crater before Naruto swiped his sword at Akame who jumped over him and slashed at him with her sword as he blocked it with his left forearm resulting in a cut.

"It's over for you." Akame stated as she landed on her feet.

Naruto only looked confused before he noticed poison started to spread through his arm quickly figuring out that the sword has lethal poison in it that kills their foes.

But this just made Naruto smirked as he raised his left arm.

"If I was any other person it would be. But since I'm not..." Naruto said before the poison glowed gold and vanished from his body. "I think I'll keep on living."

Akame was shocked that the poison from her sword didn't kill him and he was still alive.

"I-Impossible." Akame stuttered.

And she wasn't the only one as the other members of Night Raid were shocked that Naruto resisted Akame's poison.

"How can that be?" Lubbock whispered.

"He should've been dead." Mine said shaking her head.

"But he immuned himself to Akame's poison." Leone frowned.

"Just who is this guy?" Bulat muttered.

"Let's try to rush him at once." Lubbock suggested.

"Worth a try." Leone said.

"Get him!" Mine shouted as all of Night Raid surrounded Naruto and rushed at him from all sides.

But Naruto just smirked at them.

"Big mistake. Screech Beta!" He spun around like a tornado before a black wave with purple energy bursted from around him and hit the members of Night Raid paralyzing them from the attack and sound.

"This guy is on a serious level." Akame said.

"Well I think I got what I needed." Naruto said throwing Whispering Death up in the air as it spinned before coming down and went into his sheath.

Seeing that he was done fighting Night Raid relaxed and eased their bodies as the paralysis wore off after a couple on minutes.

"I have to say I'm impressed with you people. Your skills are nothing to laugh at." Naruto grinned.

"You're no walk in the park either." Leone laughed.

"Tell me about it. My body is going to be sore tomorrow." Lubbock chuckled rubbing his shoulder.

"I'm impressed that you was able to nulify my poison." Akame said sitting up.

"Yeah, how did you do that?" Bulat asked.

"I have a healing factor. One of the aspects is that I can combat and make antidotes/vaccines for every posion that hits my body. One thing that was special about it is that once I'm exposed to a posion it would never affect me again, which is pretty handy when you lived in a world where there were thousand if not tens of thousands of different types of poison and poison being one of the most common ways to assassinate someone." Naruto explained while laughing on the inside along with the other Biju at their stupified expressions.

"How can your body do that?!" Mine demanded.

"Easy... I'm magic. Ooooooo." Naruto waving his fingers like a magician.

Leone and Lubbock snorted before laughing, Akame smirked in amusement, Bulat chuckled, and Mine fumed in anger.

"So what do you think? Am I good enough to join?" Naruto grinned crossing his arms.

"After what we went through, I would hate to have you as an enemy." Bulat said.

"I second that." Lubbock nodded.

"Hell yeah you're in!" Leone grinned.

"That was an amazing fight." Naruto and Night Raid turned their heads to see Tatsumi, Sayo, and Ieyasu walking out of the bushes towards them.

"You all have skills that are deadly." Sayo said.

"For assassins like us they have to be." Akame said.

"I have a question to ask." Ieyasu said.

"Yeah what?" Mine asked.

"Is it alright if we join Night Raid too?" Ieyasu asked surprising his friends.

"Ieyasu, what are you thinking?!" Sayo shouted.

"Yeah! Us become assassins?!" Tatsumi yelled.

"Look we got off lucky today. And I mean real lucky. If it wasn't for the Wandering Sage me and Sayo would be dead right now. And I can say that if Night Raid didn't kill that rich evil family Tatsumi would be joining us too." Ieyasu said making Sayo and Tatsumi be quite as Naruto and Night Raid were watching the scene in front of them. "After today we saw how corrupt the capital is, and whose to say we'll get into another situation like this and no one to help us. I say if we join Night Raid not only we'll stick it to them, but we'll also help our village."

Tatsumi and Sayo looked down in thought thinking about what Ieyasu said.

"He's not wrong you know." Naruto said getting their attention. "You guys were lucky to come out of this whole thing intact. Next time if you're on your own it won't be. And you might be in a worse predicament than these guys."

"I don't know." Tatsumi muttered.

"Yeah. The whole thing seems sudden." Sayo said.

Naruto and Night Raid suddenly looked at the far direction.

"Troopers are coming to see the commotion." Naruto frowned.

"We have to leave." Akame said as the members of Night Raid got up.

"Hey, what about us?" Ieyasu said.

"We don't have time. Just grab them and go." Leone said.

Bulat grabbed Tatsumi and Ieyasu and put them over his shoulders while Naruto picked Sayo up bridal style making her blush.

"Let's move it people." Mine said.

"You heard her." Lubbock said.

They all leaped into the air and vanished into the darkness as the troopers came.

 **The next day**

Naruto is outside laying against a tree relaxing while talking to the other Biju.

 _"So what do you guys think of Night Raid so far?"_ Naruto asked.

 **"They got some skill, no doubt."** Kurama said.

 **"They can't stack up to us though."** Shukaku said smugly.

 **"Don't get a swelled head, Shukaku."** Gyuki sighed.

 **"I'm sure with you fighting with them the Imperial Capital with fall."** Chomei chirped.

 _"It won't be easy. And I'm sure we'll have many hardship along the way."_ Naruto said.

 **"Nothing in life is ever easy, Naruto."** Kokuo advised.

 **"But you can bet we'll kick some major ass along the way!"** Matatabi shouted.

 **"We can't forget to be careful though."** Saiken added in.

 **"Not to mention be on the look out for other Teigu users."** Son Goku said.

 **"Yeah, a battle with experience ones could bring disaster."** Isobu warned.

 _"Don't worry, with you guys, my skills, Whispering Death, and my never give up additude, we'll make it through this thing and end this worlds corruption."_ Naruto promised.

The Biju only grinned knowing Naruto was right and were with him all the way.

"Here you are." Naruto opened his eyes to see Leone was in front of him only she looked different. Right now she missing her lion ears, claws, and tail and her hair was short that lead to the back of neck. "I was wondering where you were. I was about to go get the other three to see if they wanted to join us. Want to come with?" She asked grinning.

"I don't see why not." Naruto said getting up.

"We never really intoduced ourselves did we?" Leone asked.

"Nope." Naruto said before sticking out his right hand smiling. "Naruto Uzumaki, the Wandering Sage."

"Leone, the Wild Women" Leone grinned shaking his hand with her own right one.

"A pleasure." Naruto brought her hand up and kissed it making her blush but smiled at his forwardness.

The two then went inside the base to look for Tatsumi, Ieyasu, and Sayo.

"By the way, I've meaning to ask someone this." Naruto said.

"What's up?" Leone asked.

"Don't you guys think your base is a little out in the open?" Naruto asked. "I mean it's not far from the capital, and it's pretty obvious once you see it. It practically sticks out like a sore thumb."

"Oh don't worry about that. No one has ever seen this place. I think it's just fine." Leone waved.

Naruto only sweatdropped at that.

 _"Y'know for being assassins, having a base like this doesn't very well scream hidden and stealthy."_ Naruto thought.

 **"Saids you. You use to wear a bright orange kill-me jumpsuit."** Kurama laughed.

 _"Need I remind you I was able to hide and outrun Chunnin, Jonin, and Anbu with that on in broad daylight and nighttime."_ Naruto grinned smugly.

 **"He has a point Kurama."** Saiken said.

 **"Yeah. If he was able to outmaneuver season and experinced shinobi while wearing something like that it really speaks alot about his stealth skills."** Gyuki said.

Kurama just pouted and grumbled knowing they were right while Naruto chalked this up as a win for him.

 **Inside the base**

Tatsumi, Sayo, and Ieyasu were in the hallway standing near a window having a discussion. Tatsumi was still wearing the same clothes while Sayo and Ieyasu were out of the robes wearing something different. Sayo was wearing a sleeveless dark red dress that stopped at her thighs with a short dark blue jacket that stopped at her ribs over it, and black boots. Ieyasu was wearing a blue shirt with a brown jacket over it, brown pants, and black shoes.

"Come on guys, what's there to think about?" Ieyasu asked.

"I'm just not sure this is the right choice." Tatsumi said.

"I know. I mean becoming assassins and going against the capital." Sayo said.

"Remember what the Wandering Sage told us last night?" Ieyasu said making Tatsumi and Sayo think back on his words. "This is the best choice of action for us."

Tatsumi and Sayo were quite for a minute.

"Found you." The three turned to see Leone and Naruto walking towards them. "So you decided yet?"

"I have, but not my friends." Ieyasu said.

"Well let's see if we can fix that!" Leone grinned grabbing the back of Tatsumi's vest and Sayo's jacket and walked off dragging them.

"This should be fun." Naruto smirked.

"I just hope they'll see reason." Ieyasu sighed.

Naruto and Ieyasu followed Leone to a room where someone was sitting at a table reading a book. Naruto got a good look at the person and was stunned.

The person was a 22 year old pale skinned woman standing 5'3 long purple hair that reaches her back with purple eyes that had square glasses over them along with a scar on her right cheek wearing a sleeveless lilac cheongsam that reached her calves along with having slits on both sides to her hips, a diamond window on the chest that seem to pronouce her D-cup breasts, with detached lilac arm sleeves, white socks that reached her thighs and white boots.

 _"She's beautiful."_ Naruto thought.

 **"On that we can agree, kit."** Kurama agreed.

 **"She does look lovely."** Kokuo said.

"This right here is Sheele." Leone introduced getting her attention.

"Hello. Have you decided to join us?" Sheele asked.

"Me and Ieyasu have." Naruto said with Ieyasu nodding.

"But Tatsumi and Sayo here need a little convincing. Can you give them some words of encouragement, Sheele?" Leone asked.

"Well, now that you know our base's location... If you don't join us, you'll be killed." Sheele said with her glasses flashing giving off an eerie feel.

"That doesn't give us much of an option..." Sayo muttered.

"The encouragement's moving me to tears..." Tatsumi said as tears fell from his eyes.

"Not the most persuasive way to convince someone." Ieyasu sweatdropped.

"You should consider this very carefully." Sheele advised going back to her book.

Naruto looked at the book she was reading and was surprised on what it was.

One Hundred Ways to Cure Being an Airhead.

"What kind of a book is that?" Naruto wondered.

Sheele heard him and decided to answer.

"Well you couldn't tell, but I'm a bit of a airhead." Sheele said sheepishly.

"What? That's impossible. You're too beautiful to look like an airhead." Naruto said making her blush.

"T-Thank you." Sheele said shyly.

"Well, aren't you a smooth-talker?" Leone teased bumping her shoulder against Naruto.

"Sometimes I do that without meaning to." He chuckled.

 **"Some would think that's attractive trait."** Chomei buzzed.

 **"Is it?"** Son Goku asked.

 **"It definitely is amongst women."** Kokuo said.

 **"The kit's last lover can asset to that."** Kurama smirked.

"Hey! Wait a second, Leone." Everyone turned to Mine standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips scowling. "Why are you letting those three bedwetters into the hideout?"

"Bedwetters?" Tatsumi said confused.

"I think she's talking about you three." Naruto said.

"Because they're one of us now." Leone said.

"I haven't approved of them yet..." Mine said walking forward and looked at Ieyasu, Tatsumi, and Sayo making them nervous. "Failed." She huffed turning around. "You guys don't seem like you'd be able to fight with us professionals at all... Based on your faces." Mine added smiling smugly at them.

"Hey!" Ieyasu shouted.

"Well that's rude." Sayo frowned.

"What did you say, you..." Tatsumi growled.

"You didn't say anything about me." Naruto pointed out.

"Well you obviously has some skills to be able to handle majority of the members of Night Raid." Mine huffed before she pointed a finger in his face. "But don't let that get to your head! I admit you're reputation is impressive, but we only allow skilled people to join us buster!"

"I'm plenty skilled." Naruto said moving her finger away.

"Hmph!" Mine huffed looking away crossing her arms.

"Are you still mad that I accidently groped you?" Naruto asked.

"You damn right I am!" Mine yelled turning back to him blushing at the memory.

"Aw, aren't you just a little cutie." Naruto grinned.

"Shut up!" Mine screeched blushing more.

"Don't take it to heart. Mine treats everyone this way." Leone grinned. "Come on, I have more to show you around." She said walking out the room with Tatsumi, Sayo, and Ieyasu following while Naruto stayed for a bit looking at Sheele.

"It was nice meeting you Sheele. I hope we become great friends." Naruto smiled.

"Me too." Sheele smiled back.

With that Naruto left to follow the group, but not before winking at Mine.

"He seems like a nice guy." Sheele said.

"Please!" Mine scoffed.

Naruto followed the group outside to a different part of the hideout where Leone said they train.

"Makes sense. Being assassins mean you got to make sure you're in top shape." Naruto said.

"Got that right." Leone grinned at him. She then looked towards someone who was training. "And look over there, seems like Bulat is reeking of sweat."

Everyone turned to see Bulat who was without his armor swinging a staff around. He looked like a tan skinned 25 year old having black hair that is in a combed up, heart-shaped pompadour with blue eyes right now having no shirt on showing off his muscular body only wearing white pants with black boots.

 _"So that's what he looks like without his armor."_ Naruto mussed.

"Amazing..." Tatsumi awed.

"Look at that form." Ieyasu breathed.

Bulat then roared and swung his staff creating a stong wind that blew everywhere.

"What incredible strength." Sayo said.

Bulat then noticed them.

"Oh your the kids from the other night." Bulat said walking towards them.

"How do you know that?" Ieyasu asked.

"He's the guy that was in the armor." Naruto said.

"Oh well I'm Ieyasu." Ieyasu greeted.

"I'm Sayo." Sayo introduced.

"Naruto." Naruto nodded.

"And I'm Tatsumi." Tatsumi said.

"I'm Bulat, nice to meet you all." Bulat said sticking out his hand.

"Likewise." Tatsumi said shaking his hand.

"He's gay." Leone decided to say.

Tatsumi pulled his hand back with a look of shock along with Ieyasu, Sayo, and Naruto.

"Hey now, they'll get the wrong idea, right?" Bulat smiled blushing.

"What the hell?" Ieyasu chocked.

"Oh my." Sayo gaped.

"He's not denying it!" Tatsumi screamed.

Suddenly Naruto hid behind Leone and pulled out Whispering Death pointing it at Bulat.

"You stay away from me you fiend! I've heard about what guys like you do to guys like me! You will not take my chastity!" Naruto shouted.

"Oh come on..." Bulat pouted.

"No way man! I'm on a strict pussy diet!" Naruto yelled.

Bulat only whinned while Ieyasu, Sayo, and Tatsumi blushed cause of what he said, Leone snorted finding the whole thing funny, and all the Biju laughing loudly in his head.

After parting ways from Bulat Leone was leading the gang to another member.

"That was the funniest thing I have ever seen!" Leone laughed.

"Make all the jokes you want! It will be a cold day in hell before I get friendly with a gay guy!" Naruto yelled waving his arms up and down.

"But did you have to make that pussy diet joke?" Tatsumi asked as he and his friends blushed.

"Hey, I already lost my virginity. Why should I be ashamed talking about sex?" Naruto shrugged.

"Older woman love a confident man." Leone purred.

"I'm one of those men baby." Naruto growled.

Leone and Naruto laughed at the joke while Ieyasu, Tatsumi, and Sayo blushed darker while the latter agreed with what Leone said.

Leone led them to the kitchen where three girls were just talking.

The first one was 17 standing 5'4 having short bob style orange hair with blue eyes wearing a yellow bikini top holding her C-cup breasts with a black leather jacket over it, blue short shorts, and black high-heeled sandals.

The second one was 17 was standing 5'4 having brown hair that reached her shoulders with green eyes wearing a tight purple leotard pronouncing her C-cup breasts, blue gloves, a red sash tied around her waist with the knot on her right hip, and blue boots.

The third one was 17 was standing 5'3 having long red hair that reached her back with brown eyes wearing a black strapless dress that had a orange obi bow tied under C-cup breasts, matching pull-on sleeves on her arms, red stockings, and black heeled boots.

"Hey girls." Leone said getting their attention. "I'm showing the new people around."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Katie." The orange haired girl waved bubbly.

"Hi there, I'm Miki." The brown haired girl nodded.

"Hello, I'm Betty." The red haired girl bowed.

"This here is Tatsumi, Ieyasu, and Sayo." Leone introduced before gesturing to Naruto. "And over here is..."

"Naruto!" Katie, Miki, and Betty smiled coming to Naruto and giving him a hug as he laughed and hugged them back surprising Leone, Tatsumi, Ieyasu, and Sayo.

"It's great to see you girls again too. I didn't know you guys would join Night Raid." Naruto said as they separated.

"Well duh! We figured we put the skills you taught us to good use to fight against the Imperial Capital." Miki smirked pounding her chest.

"That's right, Nii-san! It was pure luck we got Night Raid's attention and they recruited us." Katie grinned.

"And we still do our training to keep ourselves in top shape." Betty smiled.

"That's good." Naruto smiled at the three he saw as his little sisters.

"Wait you know them Naruto?" Leone asks.

"Yep. Two months I was passing by one day when I saw these three being ambushed by mercenaries that were working for the capital. They were real scum about to do one of the worst things to a woman. So I decided to kill them slowly and painfully for the crime they were about to commit. Katie, Miki, and Betty were so impressed they wanted to fight like me so they could defend themselves. I agreed and made them a force to be reckoned with." Naruto explained.

"Yeah! The training was hellish, but it worked wonders for us!" Katie grinned.

"Nii-san's training gave us the boost we needed to survive and make anyone suffer who dared to try and do evil things to us." Betty nodded.

"It was a good thing Night Raid noticed us, cause now we can take it to the capital like we wanted." Miki smirked.

"Did Naruto's training really do that for you guys?" Ieyasu asked.

"You wouldn't believe the things they've done. They even had some of their elite officers after them and took them down like master to their students." Leone laughed.

"Wow." Sayo said in awe looking at Naruto.

"That alone can tell you that Naruto is one hell of a trainer if he can do that to people he recently meet." Tatsumi said beyond impressed.

"That's right. And I was Nii-san's star pupil to rein these two in if they did something stupid." Miki stated smugly.

"No you weren't!" Katie and Betty shouted.

"Quite!" Miki yelled slamming her fists down on their heads.

"OW!" Katie and Betty exclaimed.

"Hehe, same old same old." Naruto chuckled.

"Well I'm about to show them the rest of our group. I already introduced them to Sheele, Mine, and Bulat." Leone said.

"I can come along. Katie and Betty are going to be busy cleaning their bedrooms after getting into it with Mine." Miki said.

"She started it though." Katie pouted.

"We should've ignored her. You know how she is." Betty sighed.

"Well then let's get moving." Leone said leading the group away as Katie and Betty walked towards their rooms.

The group made their way to a hot spring where Lubbock was laying down hidden in some bushes.

"It's almost time for Leone's bath..." Lubbock snickered before standing up. "I won't be fazed by danger, if it's for a sight of those breasts!" He said passionately.

"Then how about if I break two fingers?" Leone said from behind him making Lubbock go stiff.

"Lub-bock!" Lubbock started to sweat profusley before he turned around to see Miki standing there with her hair shadowing her eyes as they glowed an eerie yellow.

"Miki. Baby, hey..." Lubbock said nervously.

"Trying to see other women naked again, I see." Miki growled making Lubbock whimper.

"AAAAAAAHH!" Lubbock shouted as Miki started to wail on him while shouting at him for being a sleazy pervert.

"S-S-Scary!" Tatsumi and Ieyasu whimpered holding on to each other in fear.

"Whimps." Sayo scoffed feeling it was an appropriate punishment.

"The guy being beat up is Lubbock." Leone said unfazed by what was going on.

"This guy's a pervert isn't he?" Naruto deadpanned unfazed as well.

"Yep. And if you claim to be Miki's brother, then you'll be shocked that she's dating Lubbock." Leone said placing her hands on her hips.

"Seriously? She's dating this guy?" Naruto said in disbelief jabbing his thumb at Lubbock who currently being held in a half nelson.

"I know, but what can you do." Leone laughed sheepishly.

"Love is weird sometimes." Naruto sighed.

After Miki got done disciplining Lubbock everyone followed the water down the stream to a small canyon while noticing the sun was going down.

"Now we get to meet our next member." Leone said.

"I think I've seen enough." Tatsumi sighed.

"I agree. Meeting all these different people in Night Raid is exhausting." Ieyasu grumbled.

"Each personality is way different from a group of assassins." Sayo agreed.

"Yeah, but you forget. Assassins are people too. And like any other person they have emotions are quirks like everybody else." Naruto said.

"Nii-san's right." Miki added in.

"Each member of Night Raid is as strange as the next." Lubbock said with his hands behind his head.

"But the next one is a pretty lady." Leone grinned coming from a corner before pointing to a small camp fire that had a evil bird being cooked over it with Akame sitting in front of it in a chair eating a piece of meat. She was without her coat, her belt with a side skirt, gauntlets and gloves, and her katana. "Over there is Akame. Isn't she cute?"

"How..." Tatsumi muttered.

"Is she eating a evil-bird?" Ieyasu asked.

"She killed it alone?" Sayo breathed amazed.

"They're easy to kill if you have the skill to do it." Naruto pointed out.

"Yeah. Me, Katie, and Betty can do that too." Miki added.

"Despite how Akame looks, she grew up in the wild." Leone said.

"You should also eat, Leone, Miki, and Lubbock." Akame said passing said people pieces of meat who caught it.

"Oh! Thanks." Leone grinned before digging in.

"Appreciate it." Miki and Lubbock said eating their share.

Akame then turned to look at Naruto who looked back.

"Are you still set on joining us?" She asked.

"Sure am." He nodded.

"Then here you go." Akame said handing him some meat.

"Wow. A woman that has great skills, an assassin fighting against the corrupted people, and a great cook? I think I might be in love." Naruto grinned taking the meat and winking at Akame making her blush before chowing down.

"Dude, he was able to make three different women blush." Ieyasu whispered to Tatsumi.

"He must be one hell of a lady killer." Tatsumi whispered back.

 _"Makes you wonder how skilled he is with women."_ Sayo thought.

"What about you three?" Akame asked turning to Tatsumi, Ieyasu, and Sayo.

"I'm still on board." Ieyasu said.

"I haven't decided." Tatsumi said.

"Me neither." Sayo said.

"Here." Akame said handing some meat to Ieyasu who thanked her and began eating it before she turned to Tatsumi and Sayo. "And if you haven't decided then I can't give you guys some of this meat." Akame said.

"That's all right." Sayo said.

 _"Not sure if I want to eat meat from the person who tried to kill me."_ Tatsumi sweatdropped.

"Anyway it seems like you went all out tonight." Leone said as she and the rest finished their meat.

"The boss has come back." Akame said.

"B-Boss?" Ieyasu, Tatsumi, and Sayo muttered.

"Makes sense. I group like Night Raid needs someone to lead them." Naruto said.

"Oh! Boss!" Leone smiled seeing someone on the other side of the cooked evil-bird.

Naruto, Ieyasu, Tatsumi, and Sayo walked around to see the so called 'boss' sitting in a chair.

The person was a 26 year old pale skinned woman standing 5'8 having short silver hair with a left light purple eye as she wore an eyepatch over her right eye wearing a black suit that shows her D-cup cleavage complete with black shoes, though her right arm was a dark green mechanical one.

 _"Damn. She's a hottie."_ Naruto thought. He looked closer and couldn't help but think of one thing. _"In a weird way, she looks like a female version of Kakashi-sensei."_

 **"You got that right, kit. It's kinda freaky looking."** Kurama added.

"Yo." The woman said raising her left hand.

"This is our boss. The leader of Night Raid, Najenda." Leone introduced before turning to her. "Welcome back! Did you bring any presents?" She smiled waving making her way to the leader.

"Before that, Leone..." Najenda said getting her attention before she raised up her right mechanical hand. "Three days ago, it seems you exceeded the time limit on the job." She grinned menacingly.

 _"Crap!"_ Leone sweated before she ran away.

Everyone but Akame was shocked when Najenda's mechanical arm above her elbow shot out like a harpoon grappling hook and grabbed on the back on Leone's scarf and started to drag her back to her on the ground.

"It isn't good to enjoy fighting your enemies too much. You should fix that habit." Najenda grinned.

"I get it, so please do something about the creaking!" Leone whinned.

"Anyway, who're these young people?" Najenda asked as her arm reconnected whole looking at Tatsumi, Sayo, Ieyasu, and Naruto, though the last one she got a little flustered on how handsome he looks.

"Oh well Ieyasu here wanted to join Night Raid after seeing the truth of the capital and we decided to bring his friends Tatsumi and Sayo along." Leone said gesturing said people to Najenda before she walked to Naruto and wrapped her arm around his shoulders. "But get this, boss. This guy Naruto here is actually the Wandering Sage and decided to join us as well. Heck, he manage to defeat me, Akame, Mine, Lubbock, and Bulat in a spar while wielding a Teigu of his own. And if that doesn't impress you, he even survived a cut from Murasame." She grinned.

Najenda was intrigued by Ieyasu wanted to join Night Raid, but when then surprised that the handsome young man Naruto was the Wadering Sage, she turned shock that he was able to beat Leone, Akame, Mine, Lubbock, and Bulat all at once even with a Teigu of his own, and then she was stupefied that he survived a cut from Akame's Murasame.

 _"This young man is incredible. But for him to be able to do all that means he must be very skilled."_ Najenda thought before frowning. _"However to be able to survive Murasame's poison is impossible. Yet if he did, he must be hiding something extraordinary."_ She then stood up and put a black trench coat with Night Raid's symbol on the back in red. "Akame, gather the others. I want your report, along with more details on these young people." Najenda said walking off before she stopped and looked at Naruto. "Especially him." Saiding her piece Najenda walked off.

 _"Think she's suspicious of me?"_ Naruto asked.

 **"Any leader would be if you were able to top most of her best soldiers."** Kurama said.

 **"Just be honest with them Naruto-dear, and I'm sure you'll gain their trust."** Kokuo encouraged.

 _"Got it."_ Naruto nodded.

 **Later in a Meeting Room**

Everyone gathered within their headquarters meeting room. Najenda, sat on a chair in front of everybody. They relayed their mission, as well as taking Naruto, Tatsumi, Ieyasu, and Sayo with them and explaning Naruto's action. The report was quite... interesting to say at least.

"I see... I understand completely." Najenda said. She turned to the Tatsumi and Sayo holding her prosthetic arm to them. "I know already that Naruto and Ieyasu are on board. So Tatsumi... Sayo... would you like to join Night Raid?" she asks them, receiving a frowned from both of them.

"We are dead if we refuse, aren't we?" Sayo ask her, Najenda shook her head.

"No, that's not going to happen. However, we can't let both of you back either." Najenda told them. "Instead, we'll have you both work as laborer in workshops." She pointed out causing Tatsumi too raised an eyebrow.

"So, either way, we are still going to work for you." Tatsumi sums up.

"At any rate, neither of you will die, even if you refuse. Given that... what both of you think?" Najenda asked both of them. Tatsumi looked down in thought, clenching his fist.

Sayo looked down as well, taking all the details and actions that have pass.

"We came here and planned to become successful in the capital. To save our village, which is suffering from poverty." Tatsumi stated. "But, even the Imperial Capital's rotting away!" He says in realization.

"The countryside is poor and suffering because the center is rotten." Bulat spoke across the room causing Tatsumi and Sayo to turn their heads towards him. He was still wearing the same pants and boots but now he was donning a black shirt with green shoulders and chest armor that had a black leather jacket over it. Bulat gave them a charming smile.

"Don't you want to destroy the sources of this rot? As a man!" He says with sparkles going around his face, making Tatsumi sweatdrop.

 _"What does being a man has to do with killing the sources?"_ Tatsumi thought.

"Bulat was originally a skilled imperial soldier, however, when he learned the empires corruption and became one of us." Najenda stated as Bulat give a "cool smile".

"After all, we work to eliminate the evil doers in the capital. It's better than working under rotten people." The former soldier stated.

"Indeed. That is why we work hard to get rid of the scum in the capital." Najenda said as Tatsumi looked down in thought and was about to say something, but Sayo beat him at it.

"So what if you kill bad guys little by little, what changes will that bring? There are places in the remote region like our village that can't be saved like that." She says taking the exact words that were gonna come out of Tatsumi's mouth.

"Your right, and that's exactly why Night Raid fits both of you perfectly." Najenda said with a confident smile causing both teens to look at her in confusion.

"How so?" Tatsumi asked.

"Far south of the capital, there is a hideout of an anti-imperial force, the Revolutionary Army." Najenda says.

"Revolutionary Army?" Sayo says in confusion.

"That's right." Naruto said gaining everyone's attention. "It's an organization that is opposed at the capital, it started as a small group, and it slowly grew into a large-scale organization." He explained making Najenda nod her head.

"That's correct, they create units to handle covert jobs as assassinations and information gathering. That's us, Night Raid." She says proudly. "Right now, we exterminated the capital's trash, but in the event that the army takes action, we'll take advantage of the confusion, and take out the root of all this evil... The Prime Minister!" Najenda frowned clentching her robotic fist making Ieyasu, Tatsumi, and Sayo look at her in shock.

"W-What?" Ieyasu stuttered.

"Take out... the prime minister?" Tatsumi asked.

"The root... of all evil..." Sayo frowned.

"That's our goal. There are others, but I'll leave them for now. Although I can't say when they will rise to action... we've prepared a plan to win. And when that happens, this country will change for sure." Najenda says with resolution.

"Man, the capital's fucked up." Ieyasu muttered.

"Will the new country... treat the people well?" Sayo asked Najenda with a serious expression.

"Of course." Najenda nodded.

"Awesome so the killing you people do are bad guys. It's like being called assassins of justice!" Tatsumi smiles in admiration.

Ieyasu and Sayo smiled as well thinking the same thing.

However none of them were prepared when everyone from Night Raid except Akame, who simply stared at them with a blank expression and Naruto began laughing as if they heard a joke confusing the three friends.

"Tatsumi..." Leone start saying, breaking out from her laughter. "No matter how you look at it, murder is still murder." She says with a dark tone.

"There's no justice in that." Sheele stated.

"Every person here... could receive retribution and die any moment." Bulat said.

"Take it from a person who once saw the world in black and white. No matter how you look at it it's still being murderer. To take a human life is different than a danger beast or a animal. You're taking a sentient being's life, it won't matter if it's right or wrong. At the end of the day you have to ask yourself: Will you be alright with taking a life from your own kind?" Naruto explained with a serious look stunning Tatsumi, Ieyasu, and Sayo.

"He's right. Each person here has his own reason for fighting, but they're all prepared. Will your opinion stay the same?" Najenda asked.

Ieyasu, Tatsumi, and Sayo stayed silent before the middle one decided to move the subject.

"Will we get rewarded?" He asked.

"If you work properly, you guys could be able to save your hometown." Najenda answered.

Tatsumi and Sayo looked at one another and grew a resolute expression.

"Then I'll do it! Let me join Night Raid!" Tatsumi said looking at Najenda.

"I'm in as well!" Sayo said looking at Najenda as well.

"You guys might not be unable to freely return to your village though." Mine says but the teens didn't flinch in the slightest.

"That's fine. As long as the village can be happy, I'm satisfied." Tatsumi stated.

"That's right. Nothing will stop me from fighting for what's right." Sayo said firmly.

"Well said you guys. This is the best option for us." Ieyasu nodded.

Mine gave a neutral gaze at them before giving a "hmph!" and looked away.

Najenda smiled at their determination and resolution.

"Well said. Then it's decided." She said and held out her arm at them again. "Welcome to the rod of carnage, Tatsumi, Ieyasu, Sayo, and Naruto."

"Glad to be aboard." The first three said while Naruto nodded.

"Now then Naruto, I have a question for you." Najenda said getting his attention.

"Yes?" Naruto asked.

"What are you? I've heard you have some skills, given that you personally trained Miki, Katie, and Betty and made them strong people in a few months. But to be able to handle my subordinates like you did and surviving a posioned cut from Akame's Murasame makes me belive there is more about you than being some random person killing the capital's forces." Najenda said with a serious face.

That made everyone look at Naruto who closed his eyes and crossed his arms. It was quite til he looked at Najenda.

"I'll tell you." Naruto said.

"Are you sure, Nii-san?" Katie asked.

"I'm sure. If I'm going to be part of Night Raid I want them to trust me." Naruto nodded.

"You know we always got your back, bro." Miki said.

"Absolutely." Betty agreed.

"Thanks, girls." Naruto smiled.

That made everyone else look at them curiously.

"Alright then..." Naruto sighed before turning to everyone. "To start off, I don't really come from this world. I came from an entire different dimension."

Everyone but Miki, Katie, and Betty were surprised by this.

"In order to understand who I am, I have to show you all my story." Naruto said.

"How?" Lubbock wondered.

"Like this." Naruto waved his left arm beside him and greated a large square portal that showed Kurama attacking Konoha. "This is where my memories and my life start.

From there Naruto showed everyone his life, getting Kurama sealed in him and losing his parents, getting kicked out of the orphanage, having to survive on his own, the beatings he got from the villagers, his trails and hardship, the pain he felt, his friends and loved ones, his lover in the old world, the war he partook in, and what he sacrificed to win it to protect his world.

When it was over everyone but his sister figures, who already seen his memories were speechless on what they witness.

"H-How can you keep going after being through all that?" Mine asked.

"By gaining strength through the bonds I formed, protecting my precious people, and keep going to live through a better tomorrow. As long as I never given up hope, I faced any challenge that was thrown at me with my head held high." Naruto smiled.

"Well Naruto, you definately earned my respect." Leone grinned.

"I agree. Though the stuff you went through was hard, it made you into a nice young man." Sheele nodded smiling.

"Yes! So manly!" Bulat laughed.

"You're ok in my book." Lubbock smiled shrugging his shoulders.

"Maybe being teammates with you won't be so bad." Mine smirked crossing her arms.

"Having you on our side just may tip things in our favor." Najenda grinned.

Akame walked up to Naruto and looked at him as he stared back.

"I look forward to working with you." Akame smiled.

"Me too, Akame." Naruto smiled back before looking at Tatsumi, Ieyasu, and Sayo. "And don't worry you three. I'll be sure to make you guys strong to help bring the capital down."

"Thanks, Naruto." Tatsumi smiled.

"We won't let you down." Ieyasu grinned.

"We'll be in your care." Sayo giggled.

"Now that Nii-san is here we have an even bigger chance of winning." Kaite beamed with happiness.

"Damn straight." Miki nodded her head.

"The Imperial Capital is guaranteed to fall now." Betty agreed.

Lubbock suddenly grew alarmed as the gears on his gloves began spinning, causing him to be alarmed by this.

"Intruders!" Lubbock shouted gaining everybody's attention.

"What is their number and location?" Najenda immediately asked.

"According to my barrier's reaction, around twenty-four people!" Lubbock informed. "And they're all close to the hideout!"

"They're good. To sniff out this place, they must be mercenaries from another race." Najenda said lighting up her lighter and holding it's flames close to her cigar. "There's no other choice..." She stated her expression grew seriously dark.

"It's an emergency. Don't let any one of them return alive." Najenda told everyone as every single long-term member and Naruto grew serious and dark. Tatsumi, Ieyasu, and Sayo looked absolutely shocked at the dark atmosphere that came out of nowhere. Everybody started running out of the meeting room to take care of the intruders with the three friends from the village catching up.

Once everyone was out Najenda quickly relax herself back as she took a smoke of her cigar still thinking about the powerful young man that just became a part of their group.

 _"Naruto Uzumaki, a strong young man who came from a dark past. Yet every struggle he faced he came out on top and it made him a better person."_ Najenda thought before smiling. _"Things are going to be very interesting from now on."_

 **Outside**

Everybody went their own ways, Sheel and Mine went together with Sayo tagging along, Leone went with Ieyasu, Lubbock went with Miki, Tatsumi went with Bulat, Katie and Betty went together, Akame went alone as did Naruto.

The new assassin of Night Raid was currently jumping from tree to tree making his way to where the intruders were from what he was feeling. Naruto felt there were six ahead of him.

 _"So what do you guys think? Should I just use Whispering Death for this?"_ Naruto asked landing in a clearing that was a small clear field with nothing but grass.

 **"Yeah, you should. From what I'm feeling these people are not on our level to waste your attacks on them. Plus they reek of evil so you won't need to show mercy."** Kurama said.

 _"Thanks for the heads up, Kurama."_ Naruto thanked.

 **"Yeah! Show those baddies not to mess with us!"** Chomei cheered.

 **"Take it down a notch, sis."** Gyuki said.

Any other conversation was stopped when the six intruders walked into the clearing and spotted Naruto. They looked dark skinned wearing bandanas tied around their heads, no shirt, white pants, and black boots.

"Shit! A member of Night Raid!" One of them shouted in panic as another one quickly grabbed on to his dagger.

"So what? There's just one and its a kid, while there are six of us, we can take him!" He shouted.

The rest also realized that and nodded as they all brought out their weapons and immediately surround Naruto.

"Cutting me off from all direction so it's easier to kill me? Child's play." Naruto smirked pulling out Whispering Death.

"You can't take us all on kid." One of them smirked.

"Yeah, you're as good as dead." Another grinned.

"And you're outclassed." Another said smugly.

"So just make it easy on yourself." The last one taunted.

"You got it backwards. It is you who is outclassed." Naruto said holding Whispering Death in both hands and held it in front of him. "Screech." The pair of lips manifests on the blade opened the mouth and then screamed unleashing a more powerful sonic screech than the one used against Night Raid making the intruders cover their ears in pain as they began to bleed from the noise.

"AAAAAAH! My ears!"

"Make it stop!"

"I think they're bleeding!"

As they were trying to block the pain out of their ears they failed to notice something connecting with their necks and the next thing they knew is that they are looking at the sky and saw their headless bodies falling to the ground making them realize they are dead.

"That was almost sorely disappointing." Naruto said twirling Whispering Death around and put it back into it's sheath.

 **"Those guys were cannon fodder at best."** Shukaku said.

 _"Got that right."_ Naruto agreed before looking behind him and saw Akame standing in a tree looking at him. "Were you impressed, Akame?" He asked grinning at her.

Akame didn't answer but just grinned back at him.

 **Nighttime**

Everybody was in the kitchen celebrating for their job well-done, Bulat was drinking on top of a table while shouting like Tarzan, Lubbock was laughing along with Miki who was sitting on his lap, Leone was yelling at Bulat to take his clothes off while Mine yell him to not do it, Sheele was giggling along with Katie and Betty, Akame was eating meat with Naruto joining her in a friendly competition, Tatsumi, Ieyasu, and Sayo were talking amongst each other, and Najenda was just calmly drinking looking at everyone.

"You three did good work for your first battle for Night Raid. From Mine and Sheele, Sayo took one of the target out with a bow and arrow to the head when Mine couldn't catch him. From Leone Ieyasu chopped one in half with an axe. From Bulat Tatsumi killed one with a clean cut. And from Akame Naruto killed his targets quite effortlessly with ease." Najenda smiled.

"Just doing what I can." Sayo smiled.

"Definately different from what I'm use to." Ieyasu nodded.

"But we're prepared to help any way we can." Tatsumi grinned.

"I have yet to show you guys just what I can do." Naruto smirked.

"Well I am pleased. But if you want to survive any further, you'll need someone to teach you the ropes." Najenda said starting to think of someone to help here... she finally had an idea.

"You all will partner up with Akame to be shown a thing or two." Najenda said.

Sayo, Ieyasu, Tatsumi, and Naruto looked at Akame as Najenda turn to her as well.

"I'll leave them in your care, Akame." Najenda said.

"Got it." Akame answers.

 _"Too quick!"_ Sayo, Ieyasu, and Tatsumi thought.

"If they slow you down, you're free to kill them." Najenda smirked.

"Understood." Akame nodded.

 _"Which part was understood?!"_ The three friends screamed in their heads.

"Easy there, Akame. I'm not so easy to kill. Underestimate me and you're ass will pay for it." Naruto smirked at Akame.

"We'll see about that, Naruto." Akame grinned at Naruto.

"Heehee I can already tell you two are gonna get along just fine." Najenda laughed at them.

"You might be right." Naruto chuckled.

He couldn't wait to see what hanging with Night Raid would entail.


End file.
